


Some Stars

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-Destiny, in which Orb's leader has a mutually-beneficial relationship with her bodyguard.





	Some Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).

> August 8, 2011.
> 
> "Pretty much an utter PWP. Dedicated to Ket Makura for giving me the idea originally."

"I'm still always surprised by how beautiful you are when you're dressed up."

Cagalli frowned in Andy's direction - there was rarely anything that would ever make her happy about the long, flowing dresses that she was expected to wear to various dinners and events.

"Well what am I the rest of the time?" she questioned sharply as she folded her arms across her chest.

"A poorly kept secret," Andy replied as he took a turn at the mirror to fix the collar of his dress uniform. Truthfully, he was no more excited about the various formalities and required attire, but when Cagalli had asked him to serve as her bodyguard and escort to official functions, well... There was only one correct answer: "Uniform or suit?"

Cagalli swore softly, half under her breath and half in a language that Andy was perhaps happy that he didn't know. And after that, Cagalli went back to fussing with her hair, which was not staying pinned well on its own.

"I need a haircut," she said after a moment of continued fussing.

"It looks fine," Andy replied. He thought that was the right answer, even though he also thought that maybe there wasn't one. Maybe he could have a few words with the maids who chose Cagalli's formal attire for her. While their choices were always amazing, sometimes the accessories were... a bit too unique.

But he wasn't ever going to say anything. Not about the accessories, at least.

"I don't even know what this is..." Cagalli said a moment later, pointing to her hair ornament, which looked a bit like a peony had mated with a peacock. "I can see it out of the corner of my eye when I move..."

She frowned.

"Back a little more?" Andy suggested. He checked his watch - they still had a few minutes until their car would arrive. And since it was a public fundraiser they were heading to, there wouldn't be a swarm of photographers waiting outside the residence, they'd all be busy at the red carpet.

"Maybe."

"Here..." He wished he wasn't still a little clumsy with his prosthetic hand, but it hopefully wouldn't take too much to move a petal-feather-ball. Maybe. If he couldn't get it now, they'd have time in the car.

Or he could call a maid.

"Thank you." There was a raw honesty in Cagalli's voice that nearly did him in - nothing would keep him from doing it himself.

"You'll have to take it out later, too," Cagalli reminded him as she reached up to help guide the decoration back and up a bit. She didn't bother with the rest - Andy knew it well.

He'd be taking down her hair, unzipping her dress, and...

Suddenly, he really had to focus on the flower-petal thing and not on what he'd be doing later. Too distracting.

There was a honk from outside just as he'd gotten the last little pin-clip into place.

"Perfect," he said, hoping that indeed it was. His uniform was far easier to handle, as was any given suit.

Cagalli smiled awkwardly at him. He offered her his good arm.

At first they had just been representative and bodyguard, and aside from a few gossip columns, no one had really thought anything of it. After all, the widowed princess needed time to mourn.

Andy knew Cagalli had been, indeed, in mourning, but it wasn't for Yuna Roma Seiran. It was the same longing and loss he'd been shuffling through since Aisha... and Murrue... since Mwu...

There had been a particularly spirited get together at the home of one of the other noble families, and no sooner had anyone taken a drink of their wine then it was refilled.

And they'd both been a little tipsy. Neither of them regretted it, and while they knew to be discreet - Orb's Princess and ZAFT's Desert Tiger, after all, would be a bit of a scandal - they made it work.

Though they still argued about food. Often.

A hundred photographs and a hundred dull conversations and hundred little strange food items on crackers later, they were home again. Cagalli had been quiet in the car. Andy had tried to unpin the petals-and-feathers in the dark and been mostly unsuccessful, aside from freeing a pair of pin-clips that probably just made everything worse.

They feigned exhaustion, and Cagalli waved off the maids as if they weren't expecting to be dismissed.

She was the one on him once they were behind her bedroom door.

"I don't care how many hit songs that guy has had, I don't ever want to dance with him," she muttered before snagging the front of Andy's jacket with both hands and kissing him. She still tasted like the little mints that had been passed around to kill the flavor and scent of some of the hors d'oeuvres.

"Noted," Andy managed when she let go.

"And then he asked if I could introduce him to Lacus," Cagalli continued. She managed to get the petal-peacock decoration out of her hair on her own with one tug. A couple of strands of golden hair landed on the dresser with it, but Cagalli didn't even wince.

Chuckling, Andy gestured that she should turn around so he could unzip her dress.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. I had a lucky interruption and never got back to him. So no scolding from anyone for telling him to shove it."

Andy found the zipper buried under fabric to make everything look as seamless as possible. It was tiny and for a moment, he wasn't sure if it was going to actually move. He'd broken a few, which hadn't bothered Cagalli at all, but he'd felt bad enough about it. They were apparently quite impossible to repair and they'd been lovely dresses.

There was silence aside from the soft sound of the zipper as it was tugged down to Cagalli's lower back. Andy helped her with the straps and let her grab his arm while she stepped out of it.

"My turn," she said, offering a playful smile as she stood there in heels and thigh-high stockings and a matching strapless bra and panty set.

"Oh?" Andy questioned with a little smile. She was probably better at taking his uniform off than he was, these days.

"Yeah..." Jacket undone first, careful of bars and medals and everything - hung carefully on a chair and perfect to give Andy a nice view of Cagalli's backside. Cagalli had a certain grace no matter the situation and despite her preference of cargo pants and army boots, she rarely had trouble navigating in a full skirt and high heels when she had to.

"Hey..." she said as she slinked back over to him. "What do you talk about when you're standing around with all those other bodyguards?"

Andy chuckled and reached to pull her close. "All sorts of things. Mostly complain about their clients... and how I'm lucky to have such a beautiful woman to guard."

"Liar," Cagalli said, laughing before Andy kissed her. She drew one hand up to rest on his chest while she pushed her tongue into his mouth. And her other hand slipped down to find the zipper of his pants. It was enough to make him gasp against her. Even the most innocent brush of her hands could get his heart racing, and this time her touch was far from innocent.

"Not lying," Andy managed when she drew away to properly undo his pants. For all her trying, she still hadn't mastered that trick one-handed. But he didn't mind letting her practice. "You are beautiful. And not too much of a pain."

She stuck out her tongue at him just as she got his belt and pants undone and started sliding them down. He was definitely already half-aroused. Between her hands fumbling and her hot and needy kiss that he hadn't even meant to let her take over, he was getting hard quickly.

Rarely did Cagalli do anything slowly, though, or halfway. She carefully unlaced his dress shoes and looked up at him, somewhat apologetic that she'd gotten a bit off on the order of things. But with the knots undone, Andy was able to get his shoes off without wobbling too much. And then Cagalli was right there with his pants, too, being perfectly careful of his injuries and then...

Instead of standing, she stayed on her knees and licked her lips, eyeing Andy's undershorts and reaching to tug at them.

"While I'm down here," Cagalli said playfully. Andy was glad that the bed was close by, because he knew there was no way he could stay standing for this. He let her free his partial erection and toss his undershorts off towards the corner before settling to sit on the edge of the bed, enough where he could relax and not worry about trying to stay on his feet while she...

Thinking about anything got pushed quickly to the back of his brain when Cagalli leaned to start sucking on him. He glanced down at her once before closing his eyes. There was Orb's beautiful young leader, mostly undressed and between his legs, happily sucking him to a full erection. If only he could have told the other bodyguards about that.

But he was quite content with her being his secret.

Everything started to feel a little too good and he reached to carefully guide her up before the night ended early.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Cagalli asked, licking her lips and rocking back on her heels to stand.

"Would that be good for you?" Andy asked as he took off the last of his clothing. Cagalli never complained about his injuries or scars, but he was still self-conscious.

"You're good for me," Cagalli replied, following his lead and kicking off her shoes. She reached for his good hand and when he offered it, she slid close and placed it between her legs to feel the dampness that was soaking through her panties. "See?"

Smiling, he pushed aside the material and slipped a finger underneath to touch her properly. Panties would need to go soon and the little moan that escaped from Cagalli's throat confirmed that.

"I can do something about those," Cagalli said a moment later as she reached to undo her bra. That little bit of cloth getting flung was an interesting distraction, and with her that close, Andy pulled her to him and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Cagalli hissed and grabbed his shoulders to support herself, but didn't pull away. And it wasn't too difficult for him to pull her panties down and touch her properly.

Finally, the position proved to be too awkward and Cagalli pulled back, ridding herself of her panties entirely and sliding onto the bed. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs before smiling at Andy.

"What do you want?" he questioned. This was a wonderful invitation - he just wanted to make sure his response was the proper one.

"Some moaning, some stars, some headboard hitting the wall..." Cagalli beckoned to him as if he was taking too long. He just thought he didn't really have enough blood going to the right places to handle this sort of decision.

Settling beside her, as carefully and non-awkwardly as possible, Andy reached to keep alternately pressing fingers inside of her and playing with her clit. Cagalli closed her eyes and half-curled against him, shivering and rocking against his hand once he'd settled into a rhythm with his thumb against her clitoris, stroking almost roughly. She clung to him as she came, muffling her cries against his shoulder.

And then Cagalli was kissing him and reaching to pull his hands away and pushing him onto his back. Her eyes were wide and she looked half-dazed, but she was smiling and Andy wasn't about to ask her if she need a moment if she didn't think she needed a moment.

Cagalli straddled him and arched up, guiding his erection between her legs before easing herself down carefully. She moaned and paused, closing her eyes and squirming to adjust, shivering... Andy reached to help her and she allowed him.

"S'good?" she managed. Andy nodded.

"Yeah," he said. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on, though. They needed to move and soon. But Cagalli seemed to know this and slid up again, then down, setting a rhythm quickly that Andy was happy to meet. As each thrust moved them both, Cagalli slowly began to settle downward, until she had her lips on his again.

He couldn't quite understand what she was whispering. He wasn't sure he was supposed to. But a moment later he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and grabbed her close, moving to roll them so she was on her back again.

"A little headboard hitting the wall," he reminded her. She nodded. And cried out with his first thrust, shuddering and shaking under him as he moved. The headboard hit the wall a couple of times as he continued. Between her moans and the new angle of penetration, it didn't take Andy long to finally come as well.

He couldn't stay inside of her - too difficult and uncomfortable despite her clinging and little murmurs to stay close. Settling to one side, he tried to catch his breath. Cagalli was the one who was up quickly, grabbing his undershirt from the floor to wipe away their combined fluids. Andy never understood how she was rarely as exhausted as he was - maybe she stole all his energy when they touched.

"Everything okay?" she questioned, looking him over before curling beside him, her head carefully resting on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes," he replied. "Though I should..."

"Stay," Cagalli said firmly. It was, apparently, an order.

"But..."

"I'll make up a story in the morning," Cagalli replied with a little soft giggle. She knew as well as he did that anyone within rooms of them had probably heard. But if they were going to keep the facade up, then fair enough... But spending the actual night...

"Okay," Andy replied. He closed his eyes and was surprised by Cagalli squirming a moment later and then a blanket being pulled over him. Had she hooked it from the end of the bed with just her feet? Not bad... She snuggled back close after a quick roll to reach and turn the lamp off.

And in the first light of the morning when he realized where he was and that she was still beside him, but sprawled, he couldn't help but reach to brush her hair back from her face while she slept -- beautiful like this, too.


End file.
